


《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	1. 科技公司CEO夜会当红模特，霸道总裁小说照进现实？

科技公司CEO夜会当红模特，霸道总裁小说照进现实？

在刚刚结束的米兰时装周上赚尽了风头的亚裔超模宁泽涛日前陷入了新一轮的关注之中，只是这一次重点与时尚无关。  
在时装周结束的当天晚上，有网友偶遇宁泽涛和一青年男子在一家米兰当地有名的意面馆共进晚餐，拍照后发布到了社交平台，当晚爆出了另一张照片，尽管身处晦暗的灯光下，但不难看出举止亲密的两人其中一位正是宁泽涛。  
众所周知，宁泽涛是时尚圈中出名的“高岭之花”，说话做事滴水不漏，出色的外表和身材以及敬业的工作态度让他一出道便受到了大牌的青睐，业内人士对他赞赏有加的同时，也在不同场合数次暗示想要完全得到这位超模先生的信任并非易事。而出道数年，宁泽涛也从未与谁传出绯闻，每每被问及恋爱相关的问题也总是以公式化的答案回答，这自然让人生出了许多好奇。  
从网上流传的照片来看，两人的关系显然已经超出了“信任”程度。据当晚在意面馆的网友回忆，两人有说有笑，举止亲密，显然已经对彼此十分熟悉。在对原博的转发中当时在场的网友回忆，餐桌下两人的小腿一直紧紧贴在一起，时不时还有挑逗般的小动作。  
而来源不明的爆照似乎更加佐证了两人超越了一般友谊的关系，尤其在有宁泽涛的粉丝经过仔细分析之后得出了这是在宁泽涛的家附近拍的之后，更在网络上引起轩然大波。毕竟深更半夜还离得如此近，再走几步就是其中一人的家，很难不让人进行过多的联想。  
有转发表示光是看描述都能感受到扑面而来的粉红泡泡和熟悉的狗粮味道；也有网友表示现在的人腐眼看人基，见不得两个男人关系好一点。  
粉丝哭泣，路人吃瓜。从中也能窥见宁泽涛的知名度和高人气。  
那么这位能够与超模先生进行亲密接触的是何许人也呢。  
如果你仔细地看了宁泽涛的走秀，一定会发现T台第一排的位置中间坐了一位样貌不输模特的先生，也不必惊讶你从未在时尚圈见过他却能在社交平台上看见他在这次时装周里与数位超模在后台的合照。你也许没有在时尚圈听说过他，但如果你关注财经新闻和科技新闻，一定会听说过这位年轻有为的企业家。  
这位来自澳大利亚的先生的名字是卡梅隆.麦克沃伊，他比宁泽涛小一岁，如今已是上市公司的CEO，就从事着科技的开发，并以此与众多机构组织展开了合作，其利润额和公司股价在业内独占鳌头。这位修习过物理学的企业家被称为“被经商耽误的科学家”，本人也多次表示曾经的梦乡是进入NASA当宇航员，如今他的公司与NASA有合作项目，不知道是否也算是弥补了缺憾。  
至于这位麦克沃伊先生是什么时候与超模先生认识，关系又是如何进展到令全网沸腾的地步，我们不得而知。但总裁与超模的组合，总是让人想到近年来很受欢迎的霸道总裁题材的小说，值得注意的是，这位年轻的CEO甚少参与时尚圈的活动，而去年以来的大秀却场场不落，不知道是否与他和超模先生的关系升级有关。  
时尚圈与富商权贵向来有千丝万缕的联系，究竟是不是“你已经成功的引起了我的注意”，我们与您一起期待后续，并会努力寻觅两人过往的蛛丝马迹。

截止到发稿，双方还没有对此有任何的表态。

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


	2. 科技大佬投资时尚界，包养关系坐实还是为真爱一掷千金

在有关超模宁泽涛和CEO麦克沃伊的绯闻正是热闹的时候，宁泽涛尚未有任何表态，并且很有以往风格的在大秀之后从社交平台上“消失”，麦克沃伊已经按捺不住，以实际行动表明了自己对两人关系的态度。

要知道，尽管麦克沃伊和数位澳籍模特关系不错，但自公司成立以来，还从未与时尚界有过任何商业上交际，如今麦克沃伊对几大品牌的投资改变了这一前提。

细心的人不难发现，麦克沃伊所投资的品牌虽然都在业内享有盛誉，但细论起来唯一的共同点便是都签约了宁泽涛。结合之前两人之间的暧昧气氛，结论已经呼之欲出。

新闻一出便是吃瓜群众们大呼有钱真好，有钱真的可以为所欲为。

比起通过公关发表声明撇清关系或是发表一些含糊不清的官话，为对方砸钱显然是更加直接实际的做法。诚然，有一个财大气粗的金主做靠山而在时尚圈平步青云并非什么稀奇的事，但如今的宁泽涛已是蓝血品牌的代言，行业内的顶尖模特，麦克沃伊此举并非“雪中送炭”，而是“锦上添花”。有或无，从宁泽涛的角度来看，影响不大。

这不禁让人开始进一步思考两人之间的关系，如果是包养，那这份支持未免来得迟了些，时间点又过于恰当；于是现在的话题风向都开始由总裁包养超模转向秀场上彼此一见倾心一眼万年。从两人互动的熟稔和亲密来看，真爱的说法比包养更加可信。

随着有关麦克沃伊的报道和采访视频在国内社交平台的广泛传播，也有不少宁泽涛的粉丝从完全不接受包养说法到优秀的人就该和优秀的人在一起，比如这位先生。

无论是包养还是真爱关系，对于路人和粉丝来说，两位标杆级的大帅哥都已经板上钉钉的名草有主，既然嫁过去的幻想破裂，那也只好安静的凑热闹吃瓜了。

一周过去，宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的绯闻依旧是话题热门，后续如何发展，宁泽涛是否会出面表态，两人是否会有更多的亲密合照流出，让我们一起期待。

 

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


	3. 从逛街刷卡到街拍全程陪同，跨圈CP甜蜜升级形影不离

虽然2018到目前为止还没有一个月，但宁泽涛与麦克沃伊毫无疑问已经锁定了2018年度最佳跨圈情侣，是的，今天我们的头条依旧是这两位。自最初的爆照以来，两人一直话题热点不断，继麦克沃伊一掷千金隐晦作出回应之后，近日吃瓜群众们终于迎来了喜闻乐见的实锤。  
首先是来自米兰当地一家品牌旗舰店的店员路透，由于原博主已经删除相关内容，这里我们只进行内容复述和场景还原，不会公布原博主信息。  
以下代称和内容皆引自原博主，重点部分由小编加粗。  
在这里打工有一段时间了，见过了不少有钱人和大佬，但第一次里持续关注的话题人物这么近，虽然我很想冲上去要个合影要个签名，但第一这不符合职业素养，第二这两位先生之间的氛围简直让人没办法插话。  
先说说背景，N先生和M先生走进来的时候没有牵手也没什么亲密姿态，但第一眼就会让人觉得，自己根本插不进去话，开口就是罪过；不过我的职责就是为顾客提供服务尤其是应他们的要求挑选合适的衣物，所以必须说话。刚开口问有什么能帮你们的，N先生就说随便看看，感觉不太情愿，但依旧笑得很好看（真人比硬照好看一百倍！）M先生非常不满的看了他一眼，然后很礼貌地对我说想给他挑几件衣服。  
根据我的经验，他们说挑衣服，基本就是从头到脚来几套，于是我立刻问想要哪种风格。还没等N先生自己开口，M先生就已经堵住了我接下来所有的推荐新款的话，他说，“不用麻烦了，我给他挑。”  
好的大佬，我立刻消失。  
于是我就站在旁边，看着M先生一件件的耐心又仔细地给N先生搭配衣服裤子鞋子饰品，偶尔被问到材质面料之类的问题还能说上话，N先生就像一个洋娃娃一样M先生递过来什么穿什么。顺便一提，连从更衣室出来之后整理衣服这种我们的工作，都被M先生代劳，我连N先生的衣角都没摸到。  
最后N先生试的是一套西装，配上一条深蓝色的领带，职业习惯使我第一反应是走过去帮他系领带（完全是下意识的反应，真的没多想），我刚踏出去了一步，M先生已经走到了N先生面前，手指翻飞着打出了一个漂亮的结。在这过程中N先生还在小声“抱怨”说，“你知道，我还是有代言几个西装不错的品牌的。”  
你说归说，不要笑得这么开心啊。  
接下来的事情让我后悔今天早上出门没有戴上钛合金眼镜：M先生拉着领带把N先生拽到自己眼前，两人的嘴唇大概也就只有三厘米的距离，他的声音很轻，但还好我听力不错，店里又很安静。他说，“可是我喜欢给你挑衣服啊。”  
所以说按头小分头在哪里啊！在这个需要你们的时候！你们在哪！  
松开领带之后还埋怨了N先生一句，这句有点没听清，大意就是回去之后把你衣柜里那些衣服都扔了，好歹也是个模特，私服也太随意了。  
他们还同居了！！！  
最后试过的都买了，结账的时候我刚问完先生现金还是刷卡，M先生已经一张黑卡递到了我眼前。这和我之前接待过的一些大佬带着自己模特女友来购物的场景一模一样，标准的我负责赚钱养家你负责貌美如花的模式。虽然我知道N先生是去年模特榜上赚得最多的一位。  
另外还有一点就是，M先生和N先生对话时，全程都是普通话，几乎不带口音。我一直以为是N先生迁就M先生说英语，没想到M先生的汉语说得比我还好。个人猜想，他们应该认识几年了，一般来说，学中文还是蛮困难的事，M先生又不是专业学汉语言的，要练成这么好的口语至少都需要好几年。  
这是第一件事，虽然现在原博主已经删除了，但我们从中可以很清楚的得知，N先生和M先生就是宁泽涛与麦克沃伊。  
这不禁给了人更多的遐想，从麦克沃伊熟练的中文到言语间透露的两人已经同居，他们的关系到底已经进展到了哪一步。顺带，宁泽涛素来以对私服风格随意不上心出名，不知道这之后是否会有明显的改善。  
时装周余热未尽，昨天宁泽涛在米兰的街拍发布，全新尝试的摇滚风格令国内外迷妹们疯狂舔屏。但背后的粉红讯息显然比硬照更加精彩夺目。  
现场的工作人员在拍摄结束之后将宁泽涛拍摄时坐过的椅子照下来发在了Instagram上，并配字，感觉那谁谁谁谁下一秒就要坐到那谁谁谁的大腿上，手指挑着他的下巴来一个持续到地老天荒的吻。当然了，现场所有的雌性生物和一部分雄性生物，都想这么干。  
配图上椅子还专门标记了宁泽涛的Instagram账号，所说人物不言而喻。  
随后有另一位工作人员评论道，也不看看人家是什么关系，你不知道今天模特先生的衣服都是那位看着挑的吗。  
也许是因为发布平台，这条状态下还未被中国粉丝持续轰炸，所以原博主没有删除。  
除此之外，在小编的蛛网式搜索下，还找到了另一位当时也在现场参与拍摄的的网友，从她所发布的状态中可以窥见麦克沃伊的确人缘不错，也基本可以确定，他陪同宁泽涛进行拍摄不是第一次了。  
至于能瞒到了现在，也是别人的本事。毕竟不要忘记，宁泽涛有一个名号是“消失”的超模。  
以下代称和内容皆引自原博主。重点由小编进行加粗。  
今天拍完之后那位M先生又请我们吃了冰淇淋！还提醒我们也不要一次吃太多容易伤胃。某位模特先生一直很眼馋，但M先生一脸正经地说你不是要做身材管理吗，一直不准他吃。在一阵惨无人道的虐狗之后，M先生终于大发慈悲的从自己的纸杯里舀了一勺喂给他。  
以上就是今日的超模宁泽涛与CEO麦克沃伊的最新讯息。  
按照这个趋势，我们可以大胆地猜测，他们离完全出柜公开的时候不远了。  
让我们一起期待那一天，以及更多的狗粮味八卦。

壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


	4. 从亲友视角看超模与CEO的跨圈恋，多的是你不知道的事

为了更深的探访宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的关系起始，小编专程飞往澳大利亚，对艾米丽.西博姆进行采访，这位澳洲著名马术运动员不仅是麦克沃伊的多年好友，也是澳洲超模米切尔.拉金的未婚妻，三人是自年少时便有的交情。在与宁泽涛有所交集之前，麦克沃伊但凡出现在秀场，必然是看拉金的走秀；也曾在采访中表示一边学习一边创立公司并非易事，好友给予了他很多的支持和鼓励。这里所说的好友，便是拉金和西博姆。  
西博姆表示支持麦克沃伊的选择，并暗示对麦克沃伊而言宁泽涛是合适的结婚对象  
同样在米兰观看了时装周的西博姆因为职业原因很快返回澳大利亚，拉金留在米兰进行新一季男装的硬照拍摄。  
Q 是否知道这次好友与中国超模的绯闻？  
西博姆的回答很干脆，“当然知道，澳大利亚一直有很多这方面的报道，”她笑了笑，说道，“这应该是Cam第一次传出这么大的绯闻。”说完她又停顿了一下，“我觉得用‘绯闻’来形容他们并不合适，他们认识应该有……”她想了想，“三年多了吧。”  
Q 所以他们其实已经处于恋爱关系之中了？  
“是的，我不明白为什么大家的反应这么大，谈恋爱难道不是一件普通的事吗？”  
Q 他们的关系稳定吗？  
“在我看来挺稳定的，你知道当你的男朋友是模特的时候，见面时间就变得很难定了，而且不像我和Mitch，Ning是中国人，这意味着他和Cam见面的时间更少。”西博姆脸上有很浅的对好友恋爱的担忧，但很快她就笑起来，“但我想他们解决了这个问题，至少我从未见过他们为此争吵。”  
Q 你对宁泽涛的印象如何呢？  
“我最早是通过Mitch知道有这样一位中国模特，说起来，我认识Ning的时间比Cam还要早呢，sorry Cam。”玩笑之后她正色道，“在我看来，他是个很优秀的人，我们交流的次数不多，但他给我的印象很好。”  
Q 在他们恋爱之后你有给过麦克沃伊有关男友是模特所需要知道的建议吗？  
“当然，”西博姆很肯定的回答道，“在他们刚在一起的时候，Ning去伦敦进行自己的工作，那段时间Cam非常低落，我在那时候给了他一些建议。”她摊了摊手，“他自己不是不知道，只是对于刚确定关系的恋人来说分别是很痛苦的事。”  
Q 你们针对男友的职业谈论了些什么呢？  
“Well，其实只是一些很普通的事，我告诉Cam既然选择了他，那就要支持他的事业，模特是一个竞争很大的行业，在达到顶尖之后要站稳脚跟也不是容易的事之类的。他也问我在Mitch不在的时候怎么缓解情绪，我告诉他专心自己的工作，然后抓紧一切机会和对方联系。那个时候Ning还不像现在这样知名，不希望传出绯闻造成负面影响，所以他们非常低调。”  
Q 你知道他们是怎么认识的吗？  
“这个我不是很清楚，Mitch知道得更多。等我知道的时候他们已经……”西博姆作出两个小人逐渐走到一起的手势。  
Q 作为旁观的好友，你看好他们的未来吗？  
“当然，我觉得他们很般配，Cam经常会说起他和Ning在家里的小事和细节，他们的生活非常合拍。而且他们非常互补，Cam完全不会做饭，而Ning的厨艺很好，之前去他们家吃饭的时候Cam对此非常自豪。现在澳大利亚同性情侣也可以结婚了，所以……”她在这里停住，“当然这要看他们自己，就我个人而言，还是很期待的。”  
Q 和拉金先生的婚期订下了吗？  
在听到这个问题时这位马术运动员露出了些许羞涩的神情，拨弄着手指上的订婚戒指，“现在还没有，确定之后会第一时间告诉大家的。”  
给各位划下重点：  
认识三年多  
同居  
恋爱关系稳定  
在这里也预祝西博姆小姐新一年的比赛顺利，和拉金先生早日迈进婚姻的殿堂。

余贺新回忆宁泽涛恋爱路，被麦克沃伊以私人名义请去澳大利亚  
第二位亲友大家应该更熟悉一些，被称为“宁泽涛之后中国最有潜力的男模”——余贺新。  
提到余贺新大家第一反应应该是他被津津乐道的恋爱故事，从这个角度来看，出道不久后便确定关系的余贺新的确比宁泽涛“省心”很多。  
题外话，他的男朋友是麦克沃伊最为欣赏的时装设计师之一。  
Q 从现在看宁泽涛与麦克沃伊在亲近的朋友面前并不刻意隐瞒关系，那你从时候知道他们在一起的？  
“15年的时候吧，是我第一次在巴黎时装周上走秀，涛哥也在，那次的品牌方邀请了麦克沃伊，他们就这么认识了。后来涛哥去了几次澳大利亚，每天打电话的时间也多了，再后来么，恋爱中的人藏是藏不住的。”谈到这个话题时比宁泽涛先确定恋爱关系的余贺新有几分小得意，“那个时候我还给了涛哥不少建议呢！”  
Q 吃狗粮的次数多吗？  
余贺新笑了笑，食指挠挠脸，“也还好吧，刚开始涛哥很低调的，后来被我看出来了，那时候他们还没确定恋爱关系，反正有一阵涛哥还挺纠结的，后来在一起了就喜欢秀恩爱了，看到有关麦克沃伊的报道都会拿到我眼前炫耀一下。”说着这位年轻模特又补充了一句，“阿克也不差啊，每年都给很多大牌设计新款。”  
Q 你知道是谁先追的谁吗？  
“应该是麦克沃伊先追的涛哥吧，当时在后台正好看到他一直在往涛哥那边看，后来又以私人名义邀请涛哥去澳大利亚。”说完他摆摆手，“不过我也不是很清楚，最好还是去问本人吧。”  
由于不是专访，所以小编的采访时间并不多，从余贺新的回答中可以得知，两人第一次说上话应该是在15年的巴黎时装周上，后来麦克沃伊数次邀请了宁泽涛前往澳大利亚做客，这期间发生了什么最终促成两人确定恋爱关系，想必每个人都有自己的猜想，希望我们以后可以揭晓答案。  
宁泽涛在曾经数次在采访中表示最喜欢的城市就是巴黎，如今看来这个浪漫的城市的确给他带来了一段浪漫的爱情。

拉金做媒，科技大佬面对超模“情窦初开”  
第三位亲友是米切尔.拉金，这位澳洲超模曾在宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的照片引起轰动后接受采访时希望大家给予好友和同事一定的个人空间和隐私。现在两人的关系只差自己公开这一步，拉金也十分坦然地说起了他们的初遇并且十分自豪的表示自己算得上是半个“媒人”。  
“当时Cam来后场找我聊天，其实他对时装周兴趣不大，要我说的话，他可能更愿意呆在公司总部的实验室里。那是他第一次来后场，我还挺惊喜的，但是他来了之后我发现是我想多了。”说着拉金推了推眼镜，笑得露出一口大白牙，有些遗憾地摇头，“我没有让Cam走到后场来的魅力，他一直在向我旁敲侧击打听有关Ning的事情，我和Ning的位置离得有些远，Cam就一直伸着脖子张望想要多看他几眼。”  
Q 所以麦克沃伊是一见钟情？  
“我猜是的，那次秀Ning走的开场，我猜对Cam的视觉冲击很大。”  
Q 你是怎么“做媒”的呢？  
拉金笑起来，显然这是段不错的回忆，“其实我也没做什么，我只是把Cam带到了Ning面前，他还很不情愿呢，不过后来还是好好感谢了我；然后向Ning介绍，这是我的好朋友，来自澳大利亚的麦克沃伊，你用的手机里有一个核心芯片就是他的公司研发制造的。”  
“之后他们聊了几句，就是普通的互夸。”拉金的手指在空中比划了几下，“Ning当时还挺惊喜的样子，这还是挺难得的，我们合作过不少次，很少见到他在第一次见面的人面前展露除了礼貌平静之外的情绪。”  
“分开之前Ning和Cam握了手，对他笑着说很高兴认识你，希望以后能和你多交流。转过身之后我发现我那没出息的朋友居然脸红了，然后他花了十分钟给我讲Ning的眼神笑容多么温柔，脸庞是多么的好看。”  
“我们认识多年了他从没这么夸过我！”

通过对三位亲友的采访我们可以知道，宁泽涛与麦克沃伊的感情也并非一朝一夕建立，巴黎秀场之后两人是否还有交流，在澳大利亚又发生了什么，感情遇到过哪些危机，是否有进一步升级关系的打算，都是令人好奇的问题，我们也会持续进行挖掘报道。  
而更令人好奇的是，如今亲友们都已经开口承认两人恋爱关系稳定，不知道他们何时亲自作出回应。

《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》独家稿件，请勿随意转载。


	5. 分别前机场激吻！来自超模与CEO的实锤与恋爱暴击！

在超模宁泽涛与CEO麦克沃伊公开承认他们的恋情之前，我们先迎来了又一个实锤。与之前都是身边人揭露不同，这次的实锤来自米兰时装周之后甚少在公众前露面的两位当事人。  
实锤的发布来自一位在机场大厅候机的网友，据她所说只是看着两人挺帅的多看了几眼，结果发现就是这段时间最为热门的话题人物。之后她用手机录制了两人的互动，当然了，我们并不提倡这种行为。  
截止到小编发稿，这段视频虽已经被原博主删除，但已经被各大媒体和营销号疯传。  
因为距离较近所以视频比较清晰，能够清晰的分辨出两人，甚至能看清嘴型（已经有会读唇语的网友将对话分析出来po在了网上）。  
宁泽涛依旧是休闲随意的打扮，穿着阿迪达斯这一季的新款，以黑色鸭舌帽丝毫不走心的掩饰着身份，显然在宁超模的私服这方面CEO还需要努力。麦克沃伊则是之前NASA与服装品牌的合作款外套，脚边是一个符合带上飞机规制的旅行箱。  
值得注意的是两人的姿势，麦克沃伊的双臂勾着宁泽涛的脖子，宁泽涛的手很自然地圈着他的腰，姿态暧昧却又无比自然。原博主表示当时已近凌晨，机场大厅人不多，他们也在角落，所以除了自己几乎没人注意到。  
麦克沃伊究竟说了什么，只有他自己知道，但神态却是可以看得清清楚楚。眼睛雪亮的网友纷纷表示他的表情就是标准的恋爱中人不愿意和自己男朋友分开从而抓紧时间撒娇，从视频上麦克沃伊不满的神态和时不时亲一下宁泽涛下巴的动作以及对方在他背上缓慢移动以作安抚的手掌来看，这个说法可信度相当高。  
大概再不去过安检可能会影响登机，宁泽涛正经了神色提醒麦克沃伊，才使得后者不情不愿的松开了手臂，之后宁泽涛又凑在麦克沃伊耳边说了什么，让他脸上重新有了笑意我们就不得而知了，从中只能看出超模先生哄人功夫一流。  
如果你以为到这里就结束了，那就太天真了。  
在麦克沃伊走了大概二十米之后，宁泽涛依旧停在原地没有动，画面在两人之间来回切换，没等录像的网友叹口气感叹异国恋真不容易，麦克沃伊突然转身，飞快地大踏步走到宁泽涛面前，拉下他的外套领口，来了一个热情而激烈的长吻。  
视频里传出网友的抽气声，激动到手抖使得画面变得模糊，但依旧能够看出两人吻得难舍难分。  
原博主表示场面太刺激了后面自己就没录，反正自己心情都已经平复了两个人还没分开。  
之后的短视频里能看出两人呼吸不稳，最后宁泽涛捧着麦克沃伊的脸在他额头上吻了一下。  
比起确定恋爱关系的实锤，这更像是一次泼狗粮，吃瓜群众纷纷表示两人这一波真是又稳又甜，看得单身狗只想恋爱。最重要的是这并非在摄像机或媒体前的作秀，只是一次简单的分别前的相处场景，被路人看见传到了网上，从中足以窥见两人日常相处的甜蜜，这次的舆论风波并未对感情产生什么影响。  
在卸去超模与CEO的光环之后，他们也只是沉浸在恋爱中的普通人而已。

 

《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》独家稿件，请勿随意转载


	6. 初遇反转，同看走秀CEO成功引起超模注意

在超模和CEO谁先看上谁，谁先动心这件事上，有两位亲友都表示应该是麦克沃伊先看上了宁泽涛，这也十分符合霸道总裁小说中的桥段，满足了大家小说照进现实的想象。但深扒下去，却发现并不是，麦克沃伊也许是先去找宁泽涛搭话，但在这之前，却是宁泽涛先注意到了他。  
据亲友们的回忆，两人第一次正式的见面是在2015年的巴黎时装周，而早在2014年年底的一次商业秀上，两人已经坐在一起同台看秀。  
那时候的宁泽涛刚出道不久，虽在亚洲广为人知但在国际上尚未站稳脚跟，麦克沃伊的公司也是成立初期，虽拿下了与NASA的第一笔订单但远不及如今家大业大。  
邀请两人的品牌那时还未签约宁泽涛，只是已经有了数次合作，当时不少人猜测这次邀请宁泽涛看秀就是签下他的预兆，事实证明的确是，次年年初该品牌便签下了宁泽涛，并将当年春夏大秀的开场交给他。  
那次商业秀中知名度最高的模特便是麦克沃伊的好友拉金，想必麦克沃伊当时放下手中的工作去看秀也有一部分好友的原因。如此看来，拉金的确担得起宁泽涛和麦克沃伊之间的媒人这个称呼。  
宁泽涛与麦克沃伊在当时都不算声名显赫，给到的镜头和留下的照片并不多，这让人不得不感叹名气大所带来媒体效应，如果不是两人如今在自己的领域都有了令人称道的地位，他们的关系未必会在这次的米兰时装周之后被人察觉引起广泛的关注讨论。  
从不多的照片和视频中可以知道，宁泽涛当时没有和麦克沃伊坐在同一排，但这大概更方便了这位未来的亚洲超模看着麦克沃伊的侧脸，在目前所有的图像中，宁泽涛只有一张将眼神放在了T台上的模特身上，其余时候视线都落在他将来男朋友的脸上。  
宁泽涛有没有告诉麦克沃伊在他以为的第一次见面前自己就已经注意到了他，这我们不得而知；但曾经接受采访时麦克沃伊笑着说过因为创立公司的原因自己在学校时常被人注视，所以习惯了视线在自己身上没当回事也可以理解。  
从15年那次相遇麦克沃伊对宁泽涛的关注和兴趣度来看，显然14年的这次相遇他并没有注意到宁泽涛，但后者却对他印象深刻，只是在那之后宁泽涛没有付出任何行动。之后两人又各自继续自己的事业，麦克沃伊直到后来的巴黎时装周才再次与时尚圈有关联，而这一次，他看见了T台上闪耀的宁泽涛。  
缘分这种东西，实在是妙不可言。

《壹周娱乐—今日劲爆头条》独家稿件，请勿随意转载


End file.
